


Parting is such sweet sorrow

by zipadeea



Series: The Anya chronicles [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, POV Christophe Giacometti, References to Shakespeare, Separation Anxiety, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Viktor is so extra, Yuri is done, all the skaters - Freeform, they just love each other so much, they're all just good friends, viktor and yuuri are so clingy i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipadeea/pseuds/zipadeea
Summary: “Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow,That I shall say good night till it be morrow.”***Yuuri and Viktor decide to be traditional the night before their wedding and not see each other until they walk down the aisle.It goes about as well as you'd expect.





	Parting is such sweet sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> The Shakespeare Viktor quotes comes from the death scenes of Romeo and Juliet respectively. this is...idk it made me laugh. Hope you enjoy!

“’Here's to my love!’” Viktor wails, raising his shot glass to the heavens, “’O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die.’” 

And he promptly knocks back the shot of vodka before falling gracelessly to the floor.  

“Ugh, Viktor, get up,” Christophe huffs, struggling to pull his nearly insensate friend away from the sticky and soiled dance floor. “Even I think you’re being overly-dramatic, darling. It’s just one night.” Christophe finally gets Viktor’s arm about his shoulders and finds Mathieu’s eyes across the dance floor, before nodding his head in the vague direction of the door.  

Mathieu, may God forever bless his beautiful soul and perfect ass, immediately moves to gather the rest of their party and herd them to the door.  

Christophe begins the arduous task of dragging six feet of drunk figure skating legend out the door. Georgi, thankfully, soon arrives and settles himself underneath Viktor’s other shoulder, and the bumbling trio eventually burst into fresh sea air, the stars twinkling above.  

Viktor, who had stolen a tiny plastic sword from its life spearing a maraschino cherry in a very confused patron’s drink, now shrugs Georgi and Chris away from him, raises the three-inch long weapon to his chest, and cries, “’Oh, happy dagger, this is thy sheath. There rust, and let me die.’” 

Said dagger breaks in half upon contact with Viktor’s chest. Viktor once again attempts to fall to the ground, but this time Georgi and Christophe keep him upright.  

“Christ, Vitya,” little Yuri complains, shaking his head. “It’s literally one night. This was  _your idea_.”  

“And I’m not sure you can make yourself both Romeo and Juliet in the scenario, dear,” Chris adds.  

Viktor shuts his eyes. “Only the suffering of both can express the magnitude of my pain right now,” he says solemnly.  

“That is so beautiful,” Georgi sniffs, using the hand not currently holding Viktor up to wipe his eyes.  

“I think everyone could use some food,” Mathieu says pointedly. “I saw a ramen place still open around the corner, does that sound good to everyone?”  

Christophe must have been extremely good in another life, to have been blessed with a paramour both ethereally gorgeous  _and_  intelligent.  

Everyone in the group nods, besides Viktor, who wails, “Yuuri loves ramen!” before bursting into tears, while still allowing Georgi and Chris to carry him to the shop around the corner.  

“This is pathetic,” Yuri mumbles as they take their seats in the restaurant, handing a napkin to the still crying Viktor who has been seated beside him. Otabek slaps Yuri’s hand in protest.  

“Be nice.”  

Yuri grimaces and awkwardly begins to pat Viktor on the back.  

Chris can’t help but grin at the immediate regret on Yuri’s face when Viktor lays his head down on his shoulder and begins soaking the poor boy’s shirt in tears.  

“Oh Yurio, my dear, kind Yurio, I cannot even bear to think of your true name. It’s too painful to be reminded of my one love, the dearest of my heart, ripped so cruelly away from me--,” 

At this, Yuri shoves Viktor away from his shoulder. Viktor’s eyes are glassy and red and confused, and oh good Lord Chris needs to get some water in him  _now_ , or sober Viktor Nikiforov is absolutely going to kill him once the pictures of tomorrow are developed.  

“You saw him less than  _four hours ago_ , Vitya. You will see him again tomorrow. You’re literally--,” 

“Here, Viktor, drink this,” Mathieu appears from beyond the ether, handing a very large, very cold glass of water to the man.  

Christophe could kiss him. Well, actually-- 

“Jesus, Chris, we’re in public--,” 

“C’mon, don’t rub it in--,” 

“You’re gonna get us--,” 

“WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME SO!” Viktor screeches, encouraging Chris to finally release his beautifully blushing partner.  

“What was that for?” Mathieu asks, still red-faced, and Chris can’t hold back his wolfish grin.  

“You’re just so smart and responsible. It’s terribly sexy, love.”  

Mathieu’s response, however, is interrupted by a new couple bursting through the door.  

“Oh thank GOD,” Mila huffs out, dragging Sara into the restaurant after her. “Where the hell have you been? Why haven’t you been answering your phones, you idiots? We’ve been searching for you for ages.” 

“Is everything alright?” Otabek asks.  

“No, everything is not alright!” Sara yells, “Yuuri’s drunk and sad and won’t stop talking about how much he loves Viktor.” 

“We’ve gotten enough videos of it. Now it’s just depressing to listen to.” Mila adds sadly.  

“PHICHIT WE FOUND THEM!” Sara screams out the door; for such a tiny person, she has an incredibly loud voice.  

It’s not Phichit Chulanont who enters the restaurant next, however.  

“VITYA!” Yuuri screeches, sprinting past the girls, nearly shoving Mila into a wall in his vigor.  

“MY LOVE!” Viktor screams, leaping up nimbly from his seat and gracefully swooping Yuuri into his arms, the stupidly dramatic bastard. Christophe immediately decides his next chiropractor bill is being sent to St. Petersburg. Viktor “I’m so drunk I can’t walk, but I’ll catch my fiance and spin him around in fucking circles without falling” Nikiforov.  

“Good Lord, you’d think he’d been told he died in Normandy,” Mathieu whispers, and Christophe is so shocked by the comment his laughter comes out in a startled snort.  

He doesn’t have to ask which one. The answer is both.  

It’s always both.  

“They are incredibly dramatic drunks who cannot, on their lives, hold their liquor. It is, simultaneously, one of their greatest qualities and their most unfortunate flaw as a couple.”  

“It’s sweet,” Georgi says with a sigh.  

“It’s ridiculous,” Yuri mutters.  

“Yuuri!” A new voice from the door exclaims. Christophe thinks it Yuuri’s friend, Yuuko. “Ugh, you made me promise you not to let you see Viktor tonight.” 

“You--,” Phichit gasps out of nowhere, hands on his knees in the doorway as he takes heaving breaths, “made--me—pinky—swear—dude. Sober you—is—gonna—be—so  _pissed._ ”  

Yuuri makes a mumbled noise into Viktor’s shoulder.  

“Yuuri says sober him is stupid,” Viktor proclaims loudly, before realizing what he’s just said. “No, no darling, you’re not stupid at all, you’re so smart and charming and beautiful. This was stupid though, but it was my idea so obviously I’m the stupid one and--,” 

Yuuri mumbles something else into Viktor’s neck.  

“Yes, anybody who ever thinks we should be apart is an idiot including us. Yuuri!” Viktor says suddenly. “Yuuri, we should—we should make a pact. A promise! A promise that we’ll never ever ever be apart ever again, and we’ll love each other forever and ever and—and we have to write it down! So it’s official. We’ll make a promise to stay together forever and always so something this tragic never happens again.” 

Yuuri finally looks up from Viktor’s neck, nodding his head fervently.  

“Anybody have a pen?"

000 

“And that, my dear Anya, is the story of how your parents were so drunk, and loved each other so much, that they got married on a napkin in this very ramen shop the night before their actual wedding took place.” 

“A napkin?” Anya says, wrinkling her nose. Mathieu laughs out loud.  

“I have a video. It’s really quite beautiful, everyone was crying. The cook gave us all free ramen afterward, he was so moved.  

“A  _napkin?_ ”  

“Well, they still did the official bit the next day, but yes.” 

“Do you think they still have it?” Anya asks, green eyes glowing with mirth.  

Christophe smirks. “I should hope so, darling, I had it framed.” 

000 

 _We, Katsuki Yuuri and Viktor Nikiforov_ _, promise to love each other forever and ever and ever and never ever be apart ever again. We promise to never fight, and to have the best makeup sex ever if we do fight. We promise to love every person, dog and/or human who comes into our lives as much as we love each other. We promise to make each other  Katsudon  on bad days and good days.  Basically  all the days. We also promise everyone currently present that we will never get this drunk at the same time ever again._

_XOXO_

_Viktor Katsuki_

_Nikiforov Yuuri_


End file.
